


In the Name of Love

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allison's Death, F/M, Gen, Heartbreaking, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jealous Isaac, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Unrequited Love, Weddings, isaac lahey/danny mahealani endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Five times Isaac Lahey was a selfish, jealous, petty bastard and the one time he wasn't.Or the entirety of Teen Wolf Canon as seen through a filter of Isaac Lahey having an unrequited love/unhealthy obsession with Scott McCall and him eventually learning to let go.





	In the Name of Love

The first time Isaac fell in love with a boy, he was in the fourth grade. Jackson Whittemore had just put a massive wad of gum in Boy Raeken Twin’s hair and some kid with a crooked jaw decided to tell him off rather heatedly in between deep gulping puffs of his inhaler.

 

Isaac found this boy to be incredibly brave and though he'd never admit it, the memory of the guy braving Jackson's wrath for no reason other than to draw attention away from the boy in the Batman hoodie who was swapping Jackson's ziplock full of gummy worms with a ziplock full of earthworms was one of the few things he could call on to distract himself from the trauma waiting at home.

* * *

 

He falls in love again five years later with the same crooked jawed boy who's just as amazing as Isaac remembers him being all those years ago. It's like everything he ~~imagined~~ remembers is the same but also _more_ all at once.

 

They’re on the lacrosse team and memories of that boy still pull him through the bad days. Still help him cope with the bruises he hides behind too long sleeves and the easy lie of lacrosse injuries. Still help as he lays awake at night, locked in the basement freezer. Still helps as his fingers follow the bloody scars his nails had left on the inside of the lid, back when there had been a naïve hope of being rescued.

 

The hope was all but dead by the time Isaac Lahey eventually meets Derek Hale, but it was Scott McCall whose face he would imagine when he was trapped in the freezer or standing on the wrong end of a punch and he could still pretend the hope was alive because it was the only thing keeping him alive.

 

* * *

 

He's in love with Scott McCall, he has been since the fourth grade. Unfortunately Scott McCall is hopelessly in love with Allison Argent.

 

It would be one thing if Allison was dumb or ugly or a closet lesbian or had literally any potential for a marginally viable reason to appear and make Scott fall out of love with her.

 

She doesn't. At least not then. Not from where Isaac is standing, still unaware of what he’s soon to be neck-deep in. (Unaware of werewolves and hunters and other monsters that could put his father to shame even at his worst.) It breaks him.

 

It breaks him because Scott is happy and that's what Isaac loves most about him. It breaks him because Scott McCall is happy with someone else. Someone whose a lot less broken. (Or at the very least someone a lot better at hiding how broken they are.) It breaks him because he knows that, had it been Allison and not Scott he had seen stand up to Jackson in the fourth grade, it would be her and not Scott that he loved so wholeheartedly. It breaks him because Allison and Scott are so perfect for eachother it makes him nauseous to the point he can barely see.

 

It breaks him because the illusion of hope Isaac has built around himself, the one where he had imagined the altruistic boy from the fourth grade would see how much he's suffering and come save him from his personal Hell, has at long last been shattered. Leaving nothing but the harsh reality that Scott McCall doesn't even know he exists, so he couldn't possibly come and save him.

 

When Derek shows up offering him the strength to protect himself, Isaac is desperate for a new reason to hope.  Beyond that, Scott looks at him for once, looks at him and _sees him...._ even if he's upset...even if he's furious as he does so...and it makes Isaac preen with a sense of satisfaction at the boy he loves...the boy he's always loved....is finally... _finally_  looking in the right direction. 

 

* * *

 

Knowing that the murder of his father and all things bad about being a werewolf can force Scott to look at him? It awakens something in Isaac that has no shame. Something so twisted...so completely _wrong_ that it's willing to go against Scott a million times over just to know he's looking. He recommends Erica to Derek as a potential beta, because he knows Scott doesn't want anyone else to become a werewolf and what's a better way to make Scott see him than to create some supernatural chaos?

 

A few weeks later it's Boyd that he suggests to Derek and it feels like the cross between leading a lamb to the slaughter and a sacrifice offered at the altar of Scott McCall's attention. He doesn't recommend anyone else. Maybe there's some part of Isaac that realises nothing is worth destroying people's lives... not even Scott McCall's attention. Isaac's wolf preens at the very memory of being touched by Scott McCall on the day Boyd became a part of Derek's pack. He ignores the fact that it was in the heat of combat against one another. Ignores that his definition of love feels a lot like obsession and war.

 

He ignores how he hates Allison Argent because she loves the same boy he does with more success but not because she's a hunter. Hates her more for being at a party with Scott while he's being chained up in an abandoned wreck of a bus more than he hates that she could turn on them all and kill them where they stand.

  
When he breaks free of the chains meant to keep him from going on a murderous rampage he _almost_ gives into the wolf but finds his anchor with surprising ease. Derek knows he's lying about it being his dad but he doesn't press for the truth and Isaac is grateful. Mostly because he doesn't want to admit the reason he's willing to go head to head with Scott McCall and face a Kanima for Derek is because he knows that's what he has to do to make Scott see him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Isaac is almost able to forget just how much he craves Scott McCall’s attention... until they team up with Scott's pack. Logically he knows they need the help to take down the Kanima. Illogically, as much as it hurts to hear how Scott doesn't trust him, he's also thriving with the knowledge that Scott ever thinks about him at all.

  
Eventually they find themselves at the rave where they're putting the plan to take on Jackson Whittemore aka the Kanima into action. He feels like he should be happy when Scott and Allison have a shouting match at some point in the night...but it's overshadowed by the fact Scott asked him to be careful. Scott McCall cares if Isaac lives or dies. He's never been happier. The plan may have ended up a complete mess and almost nothing went right but as Isaac lay in the abandoned bus he called home later that night, he couldn't help but feel like everything was going right for once.


End file.
